La Folie d'un Ange
by Kalari
Summary: Il parle tout seul, mais il ne l'est jamais... triste, traces de slash, fantomes...


**_La Folie d'un Ange_**

Auteur : Kalari

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous. La chanson est de Florent Pagny.

**…... **

_Il parle seul envers et contre tous_

La pièce est plongée dans le noir, mais cela ne semble pas déranger la jeune femme.

Le visage appuyé sur sa main, le coude posé sur une petite table, elle laisse son regard se perdre par-delà l'immense vitre qui coupe la salle en deux.

Les ténèbres règnent, à peine percées par le faible rayon de lune qui passe à travers une petite lucarne blindée.

Assise sur une chaise inconfortable, la jeune femme se tait. A qui aurait-elle pu parler ? Elle est seule dans la pièce.

Pourtant, une voix s'élève parfois, réchauffant la froide atmosphère du lieu par quelques mots au ton chaleureux.

_  
Il parle seul et sa voix est si douce_

A chaque fois, la jeune femme ferme les yeux et sourit légèrement.

Le ton est si tendre, les mots si pleins d'amour, d'un amour profond, sincère, total. La voix grave est comme une caresse, le frôlement d'une plume sur la peau nue, un souffle de vent tiède dans les cheveux, un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

Et la jeune femme écoute, apaisée, amoureuse, honteuse. Honteuse de voler ainsi des mots qui ne lui sont pas destinés.

**….. **

_On l'isole, mais il n'a rien fait_

La guerre était finie depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Le monde pansait ses plaies, pleurait ses morts et glorifiait ses héros, qu'ils aient survécus ou soient tombés au champ d'honneur.

Les pilotes de Gundams étaient considérés comme des quasi demi-dieux maintenant, et leurs morts héroïques n'avaient fait que renforcer leur légende.

Et le destin de l'unique survivant de ce groupe de guerriers d'élite faisait passer leur histoire au rang de tragédie.

Le plus fort d'entre eux, le survivant, l'indestructible, n'avait pas failli à sa réputation. Malgré la gravité de ses blessures, il était toujours de ce monde.

Mais dans quel état…

Le monde, ce monde pour lequel il avait tout donné, l'avait ramené, retenu, pour l'enfermer presque aussitôt, effrayé par sa force et ce qu'il pourrait en faire, maintenant qu'il était seul, que plus personne n'était là pour le contenir.

Il était un héros, leur héros, et pourtant… ils en avaient peur.

_  
On l'isole, alors il se tait_

Depuis trois ans maintenant, il était seul, ne voyait plus personne, hormis une infirmière, toujours la même, et son docteur personnel.

Mais jamais il ne leur adressait un mot, jamais il ne les regardait, il ne paraissait même pas les entendre. La seule voix qui le faisait encore réagir, parfois, était celle de son médecin, son amie autrefois, dans une autre vie. Il la voyait alors, l'espace d'un instant. Durant quelques secondes, il la reconnaissait, et elle se sentait vivre à nouveau dans ces yeux sans fond. Mais ces brefs éclats de vie se faisaient rares, de plus en plus rares…

Les autres, tous les autres, lui étaient totalement indifférents.

Dans ses yeux, ils n'existaient tout simplement pas.

Dans ses yeux, le monde pour lequel il s'était tant battu ne comptait plus.

**…..**

_Il parle tout seul mais il ne l'est jamais_

Sally Po accompagnait une nouvelle équipe des meilleurs psychologues du monde voir le patient le plus célèbre de la Terre et des Colonies.

Elle les guidait à travers les interminables couloirs blancs, les écoutant commenter tel ou tel point du dossier qu'on leur avait remis, ce dossier constitué par ceux de leurs collègues qui avaient déjà rencontré le patient vers lequel elle les menait.

Ce patient qu'elle aimait comme elle avait aimé ses amis, ce patient que le monde aimait autant qu'il le craignait.

Ce patient qui ne parlait plus à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même, ce patient mis en isolement total, ce patient qui ne voyait plus personne mais que tout le monde voyait.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant devant une porte que rien ne distinguait des autres. Rien n'était indiqué sur le bois peint, aucun nom, aucun numéro. Ce n'était de toute façon pas par là qu'on pouvait entrer dans la chambre. La cellule.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de remettre en place son masque impassible et de pousser la porte.

Les psychologues, impatients de le voir enfin, la poussèrent presque à l'intérieur.

Elle força un sourire indulgent à venir fleurir sur ses lèvres et réprima le rictus moqueur qui lui venait en les voyant se figer presque aussitôt.

De l'autre côté d'une vitre de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur, deux yeux bleus d'une intensité insoutenable les fixaient.

Deux yeux bleus au regard perçant, que personne n'avait jamais pu soutenir, à quelques très rares exceptions près.

- Mais… il… je croyais qu'il ne pourrait pas nous voir !

Le renommé docteur Po regarda son confrère d'un air presque amusé. Comme il était doux de constater une fois de plus que même dans son état, le jeune homme pouvait encore terrifier n'importe qui d'un seul regard.

- Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne nous voit pas.

La congrégation de docteurs se retourna vers la vitre, derrière laquelle le jeune homme braquait toujours droit sur eux un regard si intense qu'il en devenait brûlant, insupportable.

- Mais…

- Il ne nous voit pas, vous dis-je. Mieux, il ne nous _regarde_ pas. Nous ne l'intéressons tout simplement pas.

Qui croyaient-ils être, pour penser qu'ils pourraient l'intéresser ?

Qui avait-elle cru être, pour penser qu'elle pourrait le ramener ?

Il était parti, son âme l'avait quitté en même temps que le dernier de ses compagnons.

Son corps restait, oui. De même qu'une infime partie de lui qui le maintenait vivant.

Cette infime partie de lui à laquelle, tout comme le reste du monde, tout comme cette ex-princesse, ex-reine, et cetera, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher, qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir.

Un léger mouvement lui fit lever les yeux.

Il avait posé la main sur la vitre, juste devant son visage, et un léger sourire illuminait ses traits. Ses yeux d'un bleu impossible étaient plongés dans les siens, emplis d'un amour sans bornes.

Et une fois encore, elle crut.

Elle crut qu'il la voyait à travers la vitre teintée. Elle crut qu'il l'aimait. Mais comme sa main glissait lentement sur le verre, semblant suivre les contours de son visage, elle sut.

Il ne la voyait pas. C'était son reflet à lui qui lui faisait face.

Mais ce n'était pas son image à lui qu'il voyait.

C'était le reflet…

- Trowa…

… d'un mort.

_Les autres s'invitent souvent dans son reflet_

**…..**

Il avait fallu longtemps au monde pour s'apercevoir que Heero Yuy était devenu fou. Et cette découverte l'avait fait trembler sur ses bases.

Pendant qu'il se réveillait lentement, personne n'avait vu l'accusation dans ses yeux, ni la rancune. On avait ramené le héros d'entre les morts, la victoire sur la guerre était à présent totale. La joie était générale, tous les chefs d'état, anciens et nouveaux, voulaient honorer le guerrier, lui offrir une retraite paisible dans un petit paradis terrestre, et la dernière d'entre eux n'était pas la Vice-Ministre des affaires étrangères de la Nouvelle Alliance.

Sans un mot, il s'était laissé entraîner dans une folle farandole de fêtes, de galas et de célébrations, et personne n'avait vu le vide grandir dans ses yeux.

Jusqu'à cette dernière cérémonie, cette fatale inauguration. Celle du monument en l'honneur des pilotes de Gundams morts au combat. C'est au moment exact où le drap est tombé à terre que la folie d'Heero Yuy fut révélée au monde.

A cet instant, lui dont personne ne s'était étonné de ne jamais ou presque entendre la voix, poussa de toute la force de ses poumons un cri déchirant, un cri qui dura si longtemps qu'il semblait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Puis il avait bondit vers la statue, toujours hurlant, renversant sans même s'en apercevoir toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage. Sans jamais cesser de crier, il avait arraché à mains nues la plaque dorée clamant la gratitude du monde envers ses amis et s'en était servi pour frapper à coups redoublés, de toute sa force, sur les effigies de pierre. Quand le morceau de métal entre ses mains ensanglantées ne fut plus qu'un chiffon d'acier déchiré, il le jeta de côté sans regarder, droit dans la poitrine d'un spectateur trop proche. L'homme s'écroula aussitôt, le restant de plaque commémorative planté dans le torse. Heero ne s'était même pas retourné, continuant, toujours hurlant, son travail de destruction, arrachant des morceaux de pierre à main nues, qu'il écrasait sur les visages factices de ses compagnons de combat.

Ce fut la chute du malchanceux spectateur qui tira de leur stupeur les membres de la sécurité, et ils se précipitèrent vers le forcené, leur entraînement prenant le pas sur le respect qu'ils éprouvaient pour le jeune homme. Mais ils ne purent même pas l'approcher. A peine posaient-ils un doigt sur son épaule, son bras ou sa jambe qu'Heero le leur arrachait à moitié, refusant de se laisser interrompre dans sa destruction systématique de la glorieuse représentation de ses amis décédés.

Les spectateurs de la scène devaient garder à jamais l'image terrible du frêle jeune homme saisi par quatre vigoureux gaillards, chacun attaché à l'un de ses membres, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons, le regard fou et les dents dénudées. L'instant d'après, les quatre hommes étaient à terre, gémissants, et l'ancien pilote, les muscles bandés à l'extrême, soulevait de terre une statue de granit plus grande que lui et la projetait de toute sa force sur ses compagnes.

Il avait fallu pas moins de cinq projectiles emplis d'une solution anesthésique pour l'arrêter enfin.

Il s'était écroulé sur les débris du monument, son cri jusqu'alors ininterrompu mourant enfin dans un gémissement pitoyable.

Sur la tribune, les officiels n'avaient pas bougé. Dans les gradins, la foule restait muette. Autour du monument, les hommes de la sécurité s'étaient figés. Tous regardaient sans rien dire le mince garçon allongé au milieu des gravats. Le sang sur ses mains, sur son visage aux traits crispés, dessinait de macabres arabesques sur sa peau mate, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues malgré son inconscience achevaient de faire de lui l'image glorieuse et pathétique du guerrier vaincu.

_  
On lui colle toutes les solitudes_

Et pourtant, il avait l'air si jeune dans son uniforme d'apparat déchiré. Trop jeune, et si seul… seul au milieu d'une foule silencieuse, qui ne le comprenait pas, qui ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Seul au milieu des images saccagées de ses compagnons, de ses pairs, lui qui avait connu les modèles de l'œuvre d'art qu'il avait si sauvagement détruite. Des modèles aussi exceptionnels que lui, absolument inimitables, même par le plus grand des artistes… anéantis par la guerre, comme lui.

C'est de la tribune d'honneur que vient le premier sanglot, qui brisa le marasme dans lequel était plongée la foule. La jeune diplomate que le monde voyait comme l'emblème de la paix s'effondra lentement, le visage baigné de larmes, la poitrine soulevée de hoquets, sans quitter des yeux le corps inerte de son ami.

C'est à cet instant, en voyant les traits ravagés de douleur de Rhéléna Peacecraft, que le monde se souvint qu'il devait sa paix à des enfants. Que la talentueuse Vice-Ministre des affaires étrangères qu'il adorait, le guerrier indestructible qu'il acclamait et les quatre martyres de la guerre qu'il honorait n'avaient pas seize ans.

C'est dans un silence glacé par cette réalisation, seulement troublé par les lamentations de la jeune fille prostrée, que la foule regarda une équipe médicale emporter le corps secoué de tremblements de l'indestructible garçon… brisé.

_  
On l'isole…_

Quelques jours plus tard la nouvelle tombait comme un couperet. Schizophrénie.

Pire, le jeune héros semblait tombé dans une étrange forme d'autisme, et ne répondait plus à aucun appel du monde extérieur.

Heero Yuy fut déclaré inapte à la vie en société.

Plus encore, la démonstration de sa violence et de sa force herculéenne, bien qu'expliquée par les modifications génétiques qu'il avait subies sous la tutelle du Docteur J, poussèrent les médecins à prescrire l'isolement quasi total en cellule sécurisée, afin de limiter au maximum les risques en cas de crise de démence.

Le personnel soignant autorisé à s'approcher du patient se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, et une seule personne extérieure fut autorisée à le voir.

Mais le Petit Prince ne voyait pas les yeux pleins de larmes de la Princesse.

Il n'entendait pas ses supplications désespérées.

Il ne sentait pas ses mains sur ses joues, ni ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser de la Princesse ne pouvait pas réveiller le Petit Prince, parce qu'il ne dormait pas.

Il était parti. Il n'était plus là.

_  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Alors, peu à peu, la Princesse s'était découragée. Elle avait cessé de venir le voir, cessé de lui parler, cessé d'essayer de le ramener. Elle ne supportait plus de ne trouver que du vide dans ses yeux, ou de le voir regarder le mur comme elle aimerait qu'il la regarde elle.

Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait cessé d'espérer. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'allait plus lui rendre visite. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans les profonds yeux bleus, tout l'espoir qu'il y avait en elle se dissolvait dans un abîme cobalt.

Elle préférait espérer, parce qu'elle ne savait pas renoncer. Alors elle ne venait plus, et attendait avec impatience l'annonce de son réveil.

_  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

La Princesse n'était pas la seule à attendre. Et le monde, tout en poursuivant sa reconstruction, gardait un œil sur son héros survivant, lui envoyait encore et encore les meilleurs de ses médecins, espérant malgré tout qu'un jour, le miracle se produirait. Que le garçon qui paraissait éternel sortirait enfin de son rêve éveillé.

_  
La Folie d'un Ange ?_

Mais Heero continuait de rêver les yeux ouverts, ne desserrant les lèvres que pour parler aux morts qui hantaient son esprit, ignorant totalement les vivants autour de lui et leurs appels désespérés.

_  
Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Sur la place, les gravats avaient été enlevés, mais rien n'avait pris leur place.

**…..**

_J'ai sans arrêt cette image dans la tête_

La jeune femme terrifiée regarde, les yeux écarquillés, les médecins s'affairer autour de la table d'opération. Les ordres et les instructions fusent au-dessus du corps inerte du dernier des pilotes de Gundams.

Comme il parait paisible, malgré son teint cadavérique et le sang séché qui couvre sa peau. Ses lèvres s'ornent d'un léger sourire heureux, et la tension permanente qui raidit ses membres en toutes circonstances s'est envolée.

L'agitation autour de lui s'accentue au même rythme que les battements de son cœur ralentissent, et c'est avec une fascination morbide et une terreur grandissante que la jeune femme regarde les mouvements de sa poitrine se faire de plus en plus lents.

Enfin, le sifflement fatidique se fait entendre dans la salle, et un trait vert continu apparaît sur un moniteur.

Au même moment, le corps du jeune homme se met à dégager une lueur blafarde, et la spectatrice croit que sa vue se trouble comme un double vaporeux de son ami se détache de son enveloppe solide et s'élève doucement vers le plafond, un air de profond bonheur sur le visage.

Soudain, l'apparition a comme un sursaut, et l'inquiétude se peint sur son visage. Il regarde vers le bas, en direction de son enveloppe charnelle, et avise les docteurs en train d'effectuer un massage cardiaque. L'inquiétude se change en terreur alors que son ascension s'arrête, et il jette un regard suppliant à la jeune femme immobile. Tout son être immatériel la supplie d'intervenir, de le laisser partir, de ne pas le retenir. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à lâcher prise.

Le regard désespéré se tourne alors vers le haut, et il tend les mains en direction du plafond, sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri muet alors qu'il est irrésistiblement attiré vers son corps immobile.

Les médecins continuent de lui envoyer des décharges dans la poitrine, et l'apparition translucide a bientôt réintégré son enveloppe terrestre.

A la seconde où la dernière parcelle de lumière disparaît dans son écrin de chair et de sang, la bouche du jeune homme s'ouvre sur un cri déchirant, ce même cri qu'il a poussé lors de cette fatale journée de commémoration. C'est un cri atroce, un cri de désespoir absolu, le hurlement de détresse d'un animal blessé à mort, d'un homme à qui on arrache le cœur.

_D'un homme qui s'envole et que l'on arrête_

Sally se réveille en sursaut et manque tomber de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle elle s'est assoupie. Les oreilles teintant encore de l'écho du hurlement, elle jette autour d'elle un regard perdu, et se fait happer par deux yeux cobalt braqués droit sur elle, qui la fixent avec la même expression de supplication désespérée qu'avait eue le Heero de son rêve.

« _Laisse-moi partir !_ » hurlent les joyaux couleur océan.

Elle secoue doucement la tête, sans le quitter du regard. Elle tremble de tout son corps.

« _Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi partir !_ »

Elle secoue la tête à nouveau, plus fort.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir devant la douleur qui prend peu à peu le pas sur la prière dans les yeux qui la transpercent.

La porte se referme derrière elle, et de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, le regard implorant se détourne peu à peu de cette réalité pour s'enfermer à nouveau dans une autre, plus belle. Sur la joue lisse, un éclat de cristal glisse lentement.

**…..**

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Le monde se reconstruisait peu à peu, résolu à ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs, à ne plus laisser d'enfants se sacrifier pour que d'autres puissent vivre en paix, gardant en mémoire les visages de ses héros, les polissant, les idéalisant, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, ils soient aussi purs qu'ils l'avaient été.

_  
La Folie d'un Ange ?_

Et Heero, aux yeux du monde le plus pur de tous, celui qui avait survécu aux horreurs de la guerre, celui pour qui ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied, s'enfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, ne parlait plus à personne. Seulement aux morts.

_  
Et qui ça dérange ?_

Il était l'emblème des ravages de la guerre, la quintessence de son pouvoir destructeur, l'éternel rappel de leurs erreurs. Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour que plus jamais n'existe un Heero Yuy. Il serait leur dernière erreur.

**…..**

_Il a l'air si calme et si bien dans son monde_

Sally regardait l'infirmière retirer l'aiguille du bras de son patient, sans que celui-ci ait eu la moindre réaction. La jeune femme se demanda s'il s'était même aperçu qu'elles étaient là. Depuis cette nuit où elle s'était réveillée dans la salle d'observation, il n'avait plus donné le moindre signe qu'il la reconnaissait.

Comme si son refus de le laisser partir avait coupé les derniers liens qu'il avait avec elle.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'à présent, elle ne représentait pas plus pour lui que la multitude anonyme de leurs semblables.

Elle frissonna en se rappelant le regard terrible de désespoir absolu qu'il lui avait lancé. Pourtant, songea-t-elle en l'étudiant, il n'y en avait pas trace sur son visage. Au contraire, il souriait doucement en regardant droit devant lui, l'air très concentré sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

Soudain, il tourna la tête vers la droite et sourit.

- Je crois que Wufei est en train de perdre patience.

Sally et l'infirmière sursautèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elles. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant le regard du jeune homme était focalisé sur un point relativement proche de lui, comme s'il regardait quelqu'un assis à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu as raison, Quatre. Duo userait la patience d'une montagne.

Toujours souriant, il posa à nouveau des yeux pleins d'affection sur le vide.

- Ca commence…

Et il se tut. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard triste. L'infirmière rassembla son matériel et sortit. Sally resta encore un peu, tentant d'apaiser la douleur qui brûlait dans son cœur depuis que le jeune homme avait prononcé le prénom du pilote chinois. Il y avait tant d'amour dans sa voix quand il disait son nom… les noms de ses compagnons. Est-ce que de leur vivant, ils s'étaient entendus appeler ainsi par celui qui avait été le Soldat Parfait ? Ou avait-il fallu que la folie s'empare de son esprit pour qu'il puisse enfin exprimer les sentiments qu'il leur portait ?

Elle aurait tellement aimé le savoir… Mais les réponses à ces questions reposaient dans le cœur d'un jeune dément, et elle ne les connaîtrait probablement jamais.

Au bord des larmes, elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et la caressa doucement.

- Je t'en prie Heero, chuchota-t-elle. Réveille-toi…

_  
Où les mélodies et les cris se confondent_

Quelques jours plus tard, Sally entra dans la cellule pour trouver Heero debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Ecoute, chuchota-t-il.

Elle se figea. L'espoir, comme un raz-de-marée, submergea son cœur.

- Ecoute-les jouer…

Malgré elle, elle tendit l'oreille, tentant d'entendre, elle aussi, les musiciens. Mais les seuls sons qu'elle perçut étaient ceux de leurs respirations et de ses battements de cœur. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui.

- Heero…

- Ecoute-les, Duo. Ecoute la musique. Elle étouffe les cris de rage de ceux qui te hantent. Même les plus tenaces de tes fantômes se taisent quand ils jouent…

La douleur habituelle éclata dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Non, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait. Plus jamais à elle. Il l'avait oubliée.

La douleur se changea soudain en colère, et elle oublia qu'il ne l'entendait pas, qu'il ne servait à rien de se mettre en colère. Elle le saisit par les épaules et le secoua rudement.

- Bon sang, ils sont morts, Heero ! Réveille-toi ! Arrête de fuir la réalité et réveille-toi ! Ils sont morts ! Ils sont morts, mais moi je suis là ! Je suis avec toi ! Tu n'es pas tout seul Heero ! Je suis là pour toi, Rhéléna est là pour toi ! Tout le monde est là pour toi, mais pas eux ! Ils sont partis ! Ils t'ont abandonné, ils t'ont laissé derrière, alors arrête de t'accrocher à eux ! Laisse-les partir ! Ils sont morts, mais toi tu vis ! Heero !

Il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Les yeux toujours fermés, il souriait.

_  
On l'isole, on ne sait jamais_

En larmes, Sally sortit de la cellule et l'un des deux gardes referma derrière elle les nombreux verrous, manuels et électroniques, de la porte blindée. Comme dans un rêve, la jeune femme passa les trois autres sas et les nombreuses équipes de sécurité, présentant son badge sans même y penser.

_  
On l'isole…_

Elle passa devant la salle de surveillance qui montrait aux équipes qui se relayaient en permanence le moindre recoin de la cellule du Petit Prince, de même que tous les couloirs environnants sur un périmètre qui couvrait toute l'aile de l'hôpital.

_  
Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, elle se planta devant les moniteurs qui montraient la chambre d'Heero. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, un quart d'heure plus tôt.

_  
La Folie d'un Ange ?_

Les yeux toujours fermés, il écoutait une musique qu'il était seul à entendre, un récital que donnaient à sa seule intention deux de ses amis décédés. Elle se remit à pleurer.

_  
Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Dans la salle, les techniciens ne dirent rien, comprenant sa douleur. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. La seule et unique personne qui pouvait ramener un sourire sur les lèvres du docteur Pô, la seule personne qui pouvait faire quelque chose pour ramener l'espoir dans les cœurs, la personne qui symbolisait cet espoir, avait les yeux fermés et écoutait de toutes ses oreilles un concert qui n'existait que dans son esprit.

**…..**

_J'ai sans arrêt des coups à l'intérieur_

_Quand on me dit que je suis un rêveur_

Sally Pô claqua derrière elle la porte qui permettait d'accéder au toit de l'hôpital et poussa un long hurlement de colère. Quand le souffle vint à lui manquer, elle s'arrêta, puis repris aussitôt après avoir rempli à nouveau ses poumons d'air. Elle cria longtemps, évacuant ainsi sa frustration et la rage qui l'avait envahie en entendant la conclusion du dernier rapport sur son patient. Schizophrénie irrémédiable. Ils avaient jeté l'éponge. Et leurs regards condescendants quand elle avait refusé de renoncer ! Elle avait eu envie, avait toujours envie, d'écraser leurs visages contre la première surface dure venue. Elle se remit à hurler.

_  
La seule différence entre lui et moi_

_C'est que dans son silence il y a des voix_

Quand elle eut épuisé toute son énergie, elle s'avança d'un pas faible vers le bord du toit et s'appuya au rebord de béton. Son regard las plongea vers le bas, vers la ville si loin en dessous d'elle, et pourtant si vivante même à une telle distance. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu violet fantastique alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher. Emerveillée comme une enfant, elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une couleur semblable, dans les yeux d'un adolescent au sourire rieur.

- Duo…

_  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Elle se retourne brusquement dans la direction d'où est venue la voix et son regard plonge dans deux yeux du plus pur cobalt. Sa respiration s'arrête. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il y a des niveaux de sécurité astronomiques entre sa cellule et le toit de l'immeuble. Malgré tout son talent d'ancien terroriste, il devrait être absolument impossible, même pour lui, de parvenir à s'évader sans que quiconque le sache.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, l'alarme générale se met à sonner dans l'hôpital. Des cris et des ordres divers résonnent dans les couloirs. Cela ne semble pas le déranger. Il a les yeux braqués sur elle et ne fait pas attention au reste.

- Tu le vois ? Il est là.

Elle prend une inspiration explosive. Il la voit. Il lui parle. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ses yeux sont clairs, et non pas perdus dans un monde intérieur. Il est là.

- Qui ? demande-t-elle, et sa voix n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure tremblant. Qui est là ?

- Duo. Il est juste là.

Et il montre du doigt un point derrière elle.

- Ils sont tous là.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se retourne lentement.

_  
La Folie d'un Ange ?_

Derrière elle, il n'y a que le vide du ciel du soir et les lumières de la ville, tout en bas. Ses épaules s'affaissent.

- Heero…

- Tu ne les vois pas.

Ce n'est pas une question, et la lueur de pitié qui s'allume dans ses yeux la glace jusqu'au sang.

- Non. Tu es le seul à les voir, Heero. Ils sont morts.

Elle espère que cette fois, il l'entendra. Qu'il comprendra. Qu'il renoncera à la compagnie des morts pour rechercher celle des vivants. Sa compagnie à elle. Elle a perdu tous les autres, elle ne veut pas, elle refuse de le perdre lui.

Mais le sourire attendri qui fleurit sur ses lèvres à ces mots l'ébranle jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Il comprend. Il sait. Et _elle_ ne comprend pas pourquoi cela éveille en elle un tel sentiment de terreur.

- Je le sais, Sally. Je le sais depuis des mois. J'ai senti leurs morts aux moments où elles sont advenues.

Son sourire devient douloureux, si malheureux qu'elle amorce un geste vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, le laisser pleurer sur son épaule, et accepter enfin la perte de ses amis. Mais il se reprend et pose sur elle un regard affectueux.

- Je n'ai vraiment réalisé que je ne les verrai plus jamais que le jour de leur commémoration. Ca m'a brisé. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle hoche la tête comme dans un rêve, et le petit sourire honteux qu'il lui adresse lui brise un peu plus le cœur. Le regard d'un bleu impossible se déporte un instant derrière elle et il acquiesce légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, ils étaient là. Et en même temps, ils n'y étaient pas. Je ne pouvais pas les toucher, ou les sentir. Je ne pouvais que les voir, mais estompés, un peu comme des ombres. Je pouvais les entendre, mais faiblement, comme s'ils me parlaient à travers une grande distance. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Sally, à quel point je voulais les rejoindre, pouvoir les toucher, les entendre, les sentir, les voir réellement.

- Tu voulais ?

L'espoir qui l'habite est si fort qu'elle en tremble presque. Mais il sourit gentiment et ne répond pas. Affolée, elle se met presque à crier et l'agrippe par les bras.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas, tu ne _dois_ pas les écouter ! Ecoutes-moi _moi_, Heero, ils sont morts, mais toi tu vis ! Ne les laisse pas t'emmener, ne nous laisse pas derrière ! Ne _me_ laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie Heero, tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre, tellement de choses à faire ! Tu as le monde à voir ! Tu le peux, parce que tu es _vivant_ !

Il secoue doucement la tête et se dégage gentiment.

- Non Sally. Je suis mort il y a longtemps. Mon corps est mort dans cette salle d'opération, même si vous l'avez ressuscité après. Mais mon esprit est mort au moment où HeavyArms a explosé.

L'information perce soudain le tumulte de son esprit et elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question, une question si dérisoire pourtant à ce moment où elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour remporter la victoire dans ce qu'elle sait être la dernière bataille.

- HeavyArms ? Alors c'était vrai ? Trowa et toi étiez…

Elle ne finit pas, mais elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Il la regarde un instant, surpris, avant de laisser échapper un rire léger comme une brise d'été.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Son regard se perd à nouveau dans les nuances violines du soleil couchant. Quand il reprend, c'est d'une voix lointaine, et l'affolement la reprend.

- C'était le dernier, Sally. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, tous les autres étaient tombés. Et quand il est mort… j'étais tout seul. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai accompli ma mission, parce que c'était ce que je devais faire. Et je suis mort en le faisant. Je ne voulais pas leur survivre, Sally. Je ne leur ai survécu que partiellement, parce que vous ne vouliez pas me laisser partir.

Il tourne à nouveau vers elle un regard douloureux, mais cette fois plein d'une angoisse presque insupportable.

- Je ne suis pas entier, Sally. Il me manque une part de moi trop importante. Ils sont tous partis en emportant une partie de mon cœur, et celle qui me reste languit de les rejoindre.

Un long silence tomba entre eux, seulement troublé par les cris des autres sous leurs pieds et le son de l'alarme dans le bâtiment. Finalement, la jeune femme releva vers lui des yeux noyés de larmes.

- Et moi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas une partie de ton cœur ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester avec moi ? Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, Heero…

Pendant un long moment, il ne répond pas, la regardant comme jamais il ne l'avait regardée. Anxieuse, malheureuse, pleine d'espoir à nouveau, elle attend. Enfin, il pousse un profond soupir.

- Ils me manquent, Sally.

- Ils me manquent aussi ! Mais je serai là pour toi, et tu seras là pour moi, et ils seront pour toujours dans nos cœurs ! Nous pouvons leur survivre Heero ! _Tu_ peux leur survivre ! Je t'en prie…

A nouveau, le silence. Un brusque coup de vent fait voler ses nattes, et elle frissonne.

- Non.

_  
Et qui ça dérange ?_

Le murmure est si bas, il se mêle au souffle du vent et elle manque ne pas l'entendre. Elle fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Son sourire est gentil, plein de regrets et de compassion. Son regard est assuré, implacable, immuable.

- Je ne peux pas, Sally.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, la porte claque derrière elle et une armée de soldats envahit le toit. Elle réalise soudain que durant leur conversation, ils ont échangé leurs positions. Elle se trouve maintenant du côté du bâtiment, et le jeune homme tourne le dos au parapet.

Le capitaine lui ordonne de se rendre sans faire d'histoires, et Heero le regarde d'un air détaché. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour l'impressionner. Pourtant, il se met à reculer lentement, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie contre le muret qui le sépare du vide.

La terreur que Sally contenait de son mieux jusque là l'envahit soudain complètement et elle se jette en avant en criant.

- Heero, non ! Non, non, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Un soldat la retient in extremis et les deux secondes de flottement que provoque sa réaction sont suffisantes pour permettre à celui qui fut le Soldat Parfait de sauter sur le bord de la balustrade.

Quand les soldats réalisent où il est, un silence absolu tombe sur leurs rangs. Sally sanglote en se débattant faiblement contre l'étreinte qui la retient et le capitaine, après un moment de choc, tente de convaincre le jeune homme de descendre de son perchoir. Mais il ne l'écoute pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide devant lui.

Les mots s'étranglent dans la gorge du capitaine quand il se retourne une dernière fois et adresse au médecin en larmes un sourire lumineux.

Une seconde après, il avait sauté.

_Qui ça dérange ?_

**…..**

_Pourquoi ça dérange ?_

Sur la place, il y a un nouveau monument. Les cinq statues qui le composent sont souriantes, leurs visages de pierre sont d'une perfection inhumaine, et l'attitude dans laquelle elles ont été sculptées évoque une assurance à toute épreuve, une expérience de toute une vie.

Sur la plaque commémorative, les dates indiquent que le plus vieux d'entre eux n'a jamais fêté son seizième anniversaire.

...


End file.
